Where East Meets West
by Tigeris
Summary: Welcome to a medieval land where knights joust, dragons roar, and Princess Kagome is forced to marry… Prince Hojo? EEP! Good thing I have Inuyasha's phone number on speed dial! Off with Naraku's head! KagInu? or KagSess? AU, please R&R.


**Where East Meets West**

By Tigeris

Story Summary:

Welcome to a medieval land where knights joust, dragons roar, and Princess Kagome is forced to marry… Prince Hojo? EEP! Good thing I have Inuyasha's phone number on speed dial! (Off with Naraku's head!) AU, please R&R. Rated Pg-13 just to be safe.

Disclaimer:

Sniff sniff, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters… Crying a river, building a bridge, and getting over it.

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome sighed wearily as three palace servants chatted away and simultaneously took her measurements. The gossiping girls were so wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't even notice the slight frown that marred Kagome's face. She had been trying her best all morning to ignore the seamstress and her two nosy apprentices, but they were starting to get to her…

"So, are the rumors really true, Princess Kagome? I heard from my older sister yesterday that Prince Hojo is charming and unbelievably handsome!"

'Oh Kami, if you are truly out there, please kill me now,' Kagome thought to herself miserably.

"Of course it's true, Ayumi, how could it not be?" the other apprentice answered.

"I suppose you are right as usual…" replied the first girl as she scribbled down Kagome's waist size. "You're so lucky your highness. (sigh) I wish I could marry such an exciting and heroic man!"

Kagome felt herself finally snap. "Heroic? Really!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and gave the girl a glare so cold it could have brought on the next ice age. "What exactly did he do that was so _heroic_? Suck a dragon into the empty abyss within his head?"

The three women stared at her with their mouths hanging open, too shocked to move. It sounded almost as if she didn't want to get married…

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to storm out of the room when her mother suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The queen was standing in the doorway, smiling at her sadly. 'Eep! It's so creepy when she does that,' thought Kagome.

"I never would have thought my only daughter would be leaving me in less than a week. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Kagome," her mother whispered. As she faced the three frozen seamstresses, both her voice and face to became cold and emotionless. "How are the preparations going?"

The three servant girls quickly recovered, faced the queen, and curtsied almost in unison. "Quite well, Queen Kikyo," said Yuka, "I have just finished taking your daughter's measurements and we were trying to decide which materials to use for the wedding dress."

"Oh really? Well bring me the fabrics and _I'll_ tell you which would be most proper for the princess."

Kagome sighed as the dress preparations resumed once again and she realized that she had lost her only chance to escape from the room. It was hopeless; there seemed to be no way to avoid her fate.

The brooding look on Kagome's face returned as she began to ignore the excited voices of the seamstresses and return to her thoughts. 'There has to be a way to get out of this mess…' Kagome convinced herself, still determined to find a way to avoid her union with Prince Hojo.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kagome tiptoed into her father's study and waited patiently for him to finish his work. The King was in the middle of signing yet _another _paper that would call for a tax increase and an expansion of the army.

Finished with his task, King Naraku set down his quill and royal stamp. The king looked up and glared coldly at his daughter.

Kagome, who was oblivious as usual to the unmistakable hatred her father had for her, curtseyed gracefully and smiled at him, 'I can't believe father actually _wants_ to talk to me!' "You sent for me father?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sit," Naraku ordered.

Kagome sat down obediently and was about to say something friendly…

"Silence," Naraku growled, (Kagome quickly shut her mouth) "I have heard rumors that you are less than pleased with the marriage I have arranged between you and the Prince of Baka. (A/N: Yes it's actually a place in this story. I couldn't resist!) Tell me… is this true?"

"Oh yes! I mean… I was hoping to speak to you about Prince Hojo…" Kagome's voice suddenly became dramatic as she put a hand to her forehead, "I'm afraid I just _can't _marry him!"

"And why is that?" demanded Naraku, the danger in his voice evident.

Kagome began to panic, "Well… um… because… because I'm allergic to him!" Kagome faked a cough and smiled. "See?"

The princess mentally patted herself on the back, 'Whew, good job thinking on your feet Kagome! I should have been born an actress!'

"How DARE you spew such a disgusting lie! I'm warning you Kagome, you can't just run away from this!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked at her father defiantly, "And if I do!"

Naraku smirked inwardly as he glared at his daughter in the eye until she nervously looked down. "You are excused, Wench."

Kagome stood up and stormed out of the room, trying her best not to cry in front of him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**A/N:** So what do ya'll think? Hate it? Love it? (isn't Naraku such a great guy?) I wrote this chapter about 2 or 3 years ago, and I've finally gotten up the nerve to post it. (yay go me!) Review and let me know if I should continue. All that remains is finding my old notebook containing the full cast of characters and the plot line... Yikes, I have moved since then, maybe it would be easier to just come up with a new one!


End file.
